Talk:Defenders of Man Insurgency
Tal'darim/Dominion Alliance Ok we need to discuss this. I personally say the Tal'darim and the Dominion need to be separated in the battle chart, they aren't a united front against the Defenders of Man, and the Dominion explicitly fights a whole battle against them. Nova works with Alarak, but putting them in one category be like putting the feral zerg under the Defenders of Man because they're being used to fight the Dominion. Seeing the usage elsewhere, the closest example I can find is the Second Great War article, where the protoss in spite of having mutual enemies in the zerg and Tal'darim, and working with the Raiders occasionally, are listed as separate from Raynor. Anyway, what are everyone else's thoughts? Subsourian (talk) 10:22, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :I've only skimmed the missions through YouTube so far, but at this point in time, I agree. The Tal'darim so far have one mission working against the Dominion, and one mission working against. It's too early to say what'll be the exception rather than the rule, but I think the Tal'darim need to have their own column, to represent their independent standing. :That said, the feral zerg might not need a column. Thing is, by their nature, the feral zerg are without a leader, and can't be considered a faction in themselves. They've only ever been used as a weapon by the Defenders. I think it might be prudent to simply list the feral zerg as an entry for Defenders forces rather than a faction of their own, because so far, all they've done is go where the psi-emitters have led them.--Hawki (talk) 10:38, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Zerg Swarm participation (Indirectly) For now, most of the Zerg forces that are in conflict are feral Zerg. let me doubt the Zerg forces found in the mission "Night Terrors". In several articles, I have seen these Zerg drafted as the true Zerg Swarm and not as feral Zerg. So, seeing this, I think it should to be a column for the Zerg Swarm and involved in the conflict, in an indirect way (through Infested Terrans). Now, if these Infested Terrans forces are feral. So, some articles (Like Jarban Minor) should be modified and make it clear that the Zerg of that mission are feral Zerg and are not Zerg Swarm (Interestingly, in the Feral Zerg article says nothing about the Zerg in the mission Night Terros. So that makes it clear that the Zerg that appear in the mission is the true Zerg Swarm). Edmundduke12 (talk) 15:18, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :I did that on purpose with the Night Terrors article. For most missions involving feral zerg the faction name is "feral zerg" when you mouse over the units (Trouble in Paradise didn't do this but they called them feral in the cutscenes). In Night Terrors, the zerg were either labeled as "Zerg" or "Infested Terrans." :The problem is, we don't know if the zerg there are feral or not, it's never mentioned either way, so I defaulted to them just being "Zerg Swarm," since that's just what we generally default to when a conflict involving zerg comes into play. I avoided calling them feral because any indication of them being bound to the hive mind or feral would be speculation at best. So I don't think they should be added as a column, since we just don't know yet. Maybe then we should remove the Zerg Swarm designation from Night Terrors because as I write this I realized how that could connotate that.Subsourian (talk) 20:37, August 6, 2016 (UTC)